


Football

by tm_writes



Series: The Artist [3]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Family Feels, Lannister Babies, Modern AU, little lions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 09:04:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20543597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tm_writes/pseuds/tm_writes
Summary: One shot in my Artist series





	Football

_Ella is 14_

_Laine is 11_

_Sansa is 39_

_Tywin is 75_

** _ Lannisport _ **

Tywin and Sansa sat in the stands and watched their son play football. Tywin had never been into such a sport back in his youth, but his son had a talent for it, like anything he tried, and Tywin found it was enjoyable to sit and cheer him on.

Only today, something was wrong. It was their first league game, and not the big match that was planned for this upcoming weekend against their main rival, and Tywin could see the coach was riding Laine. Hard. Tywin didn’t have an issue with that on principle; hell, he’d spent his entire life riding people hard. But he did have an issue when the kid in question didn’t deserve it. Laine was far and away the star of the team, even though he was a year younger than most of his teammates. And something was wrong. Tywin could see the body language of both the coach and his son, and it was not good.

He leaned into Sansa and asked who the coach was. They were only three weeks into the season and so far it had only practices. Laine had said he'd been hoping to play quarterback, and so far today, the Coach had him mostly in as a receiver. Laine was naturally talented, so it wasn't like he was horrible at the position, but Tywin knew his son had said he was better throwing the ball.

“Uhmmm… Ray Tarbeck,” Sansa said. She too could see something was wrong today. The season had started so promisingly, with Laine being excited that he’d made the team. He’d always been a natural at sports, so it was little surprise that he’d excelled when he’d decided on football this fall. And of course, he had the arm to back up his desire to play quarterback. Sansa had come to a few practices and seen him throw. She didn't quite understand why he wasn't given a chance at that position.

The game ended in a loss, and Tywin and Sansa watched as their son, in particular, was scolded by the coach. Tywin’s gut tightened. He knew exactly what was happening, and he made a move to go and set things right. Sansa still his arm and shook her head.

“You need to talk with Laine first, Tywin,” she said.

She was grimacing and upset, but she also knew that if they stepped in to fight these battles for their children, they would have to do so always. It wasn’t how they had raised their children. He nodded but sent her a knowing look.

“I won’t let someone punish him for what I’ve done to them, Sansa,” he told her, and she nodded and leaned up to kiss him.

She knew that he was hyperaware of his reputation, and they had done what they could to protect their children from it during their childhoods. Still, it hadn’t been without bumps.

They had chosen to disclose many stories about themselves to their children when Ella had been upset that her father was so much older than her friend's dads. Since that moment, both children had defended their parents and their marriage to anyone who might say something negative. It made Tywin swell with pride to see how different of a father he could be with Sansa by his side.

The car ride home was silent, which was unusual. Laine was a chatterbox and not prone to sulking. Sansa and Tywin let him shower and change, and then Tywin knocked on his door. His son was tossing around a smaller football, sitting on his bed. He could see the frustration on his son's face, and it was like looking in a mirror. Laine was him, only younger.

“Want to tell me what that was all about?” Tywin asked, taking a seat at his son’s desk.

Laine sighed. And said nothing. Tywin waited him out. His son finally sat up and stared at his Dad.

“You have to promise me you won’t just…. Step in. You have to let me handle it myself. Or give me advice. That’s all I’m asking for,” Laine said in a rush and Tywin nodded.

“Deal.”

Laine heaved another large sigh and then looked his Dad straight in the eyes. He loved his father. Hell, his Dad was his hero. He’d been there for them since day one. He was involved in his life; cared about what he liked, helped him when he needed it. They both loved to sail, and Tywin had taken great delight in spending hours with Laine on their various boats they had at the Rock. Laine wasn’t an idiot. He knew his Dad was rich. Like, super-rich. He’d even seen the magazine that said his Dad was the richest guy in the whole world. It was hard to imagine that type of money, but he’d just grown up with it so it all seemed normal. Still, his parents gave them an allowance and made them save for stuff they wanted. He had a few friends that he was close with and they understood and didn’t seem to care how much money his family had. It had never bothered Laine until last week.

“The coach hates me,” Laine said in a rush. He looked to Tywin for a reaction, and he was glad to see his Dad didn’t dismiss his claim out of hand. When he saw that his Dad was listening, Laine realized that this was one of the best parts about his Dad; that he heard him. He never said his thoughts or ideas were dumb just because he was a kid.

“And what proof do you have?” Tywin asked, even though he knew it to be true. He’d watched the Coach, but he wanted to see if Laine was reacting on emotion or something else.

“I went back to get some shorts I forgot in the locker room, and I overheard him talking with the assistant coach,” Laine said and then hesitated. He looked at his Dad. “He hates you, Dad. And me.”

Tywin nodded and sighed and scrubbed a hand down his face. He’d made multiple enemies over the years; he just didn’t think they’d be dumb enough to take something out on his son.

“And what would you like to do about this?” Tywin asked. He knew he could destroy the man and get him fired, but he was interested in what his son had in mind. He didn’t want to overstep.

Laine worried his lip, and all Tywin could see what Sansa in that gesture.

“Maybe…” he hesitated, and then said in a rush. “Maybe you could come to practice. This week. I think if he just saw you there, it might help.”

Tywin nodded. Usually, Sansa picked the children up from their activities, but if his son wanted him to be there, he would be. “And maybe Sandor could come one day as well,” Laine said. He knew that his Dad and Sandor were a formidable duo.

“I will be there,” Tywin said, and Laine relaxed, knowing once his Dad made a promise he’d keep it.

“Thanks,” he said and flashed his Dad a huge smile. He left his bed and came to hug Tywin. At eleven, his son was getting too old to hug him as often as he had before, so this was unexpected but welcomed.

“I’m proud of you Laine,” Tywin told him softly, and he felt his son relax.

When Sansa asked later that evening about their discussion, Tywin filled her in.

“That fucking bastard,” she swore, and Tywin arched an eyebrow. “Laine is far better than his son. The kid can barely throw the ball twenty yards,” she was muttering. He could see the anger in her eyes and let out a slight chuckle at what a lioness she was protecting her cubs. And make no mistake, Laine was her baby. He thought she was utterly adorable.

“What are you going to do?” she demanded of him, and he gave her a look.

“Sorry,” she said and shrugged, and he drew her into his arms, stroking her back. “He’s my baby, Tywin, and that Coach is an asshole.”

He chuckled and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Laine has asked that I come and observe practice,” he said, and because he knew her, he kept on talking before she could interrupt. “In the meantime, I’ve made inquiries into their family’s businesses. They never quite recovered from when I destroyed them years ago, and now it seems this Ray Tarbeck is determined to take it out on Laine.”

Sansa grumbled but settled and kissed him.

“I won’t let them hurt him, Sansa, trust me,” he told her, and she nodded and them he saw her eyes fill with tears.

“He’s just so good, Tywin. So, freaking good. He’s the best of us,” she murmured, and he agreed.

“Come on love, let me distract you,” Tywin said and ran his hands down her body, leaning down to kiss her neck and feeling a surge of love when she sighed contentedly in his arms. Even after fifteen years of marriage, they still spent every night together. Their friends and family had long given up teasing them about it. Tywin and Sansa were still madly in love and nearly inseparable.

The next afternoon Tywin cruised into Lannisport later in the afternoon. The practice was everyday afterschool, and he’d made a discreet phone call already to the Head Master of the school, Mr. Creylen. It was short and to the point and Tywin was sure the man understood him. The Lannister's had donated millions over the years to the school. Tywin did not expect deferential treatment for his children; just fair treatment.

When Tywin took his place in the stands, he saw that Coach Tarbeck swirled around and spotted him. He saw the man swallow. Hard. His family was beginning to recover from Tywin’s takeover of their company years ago, and both men knew that Tywin could destroy them again. With a single phone call most likely.

Tywin watched objectively and saw that Laine was indeed one of the best players on the team. He received equal playing time with the other quarterback, and there was no yelling at his son today. After practice, Laine was grinning and came over to Tywin who told him how well he played.

“Coach says he’ll tell us who’s starting Friday night’s game tomorrow after practice. But I felt good today, Dad,” Laine said and happily chatted on the way back to the Rock.

The next afternoon, Tywin arrived with Sandor. The large man had played football throughout his high school days, and his son Jack, at 13, was a star running back on team the next age bracket up. Tywin wanted Sandor’s objective opinion about Laine’s talent.

Within half an hour, Sandor whistled. “Kid’s got it, Ty,” Sandor said, and Tywin saw the truth in his eyes. He relaxed then, knowing he wasn’t seeing his son with a father’s preference. “The coach would be an idiot to start that other kid,” Sandor said. “He can barely throw, and it’s rarely accurate. Laine’s cool under pressure and man has he got an arm on him.” Tywin felt the pride in his son swell.

The two men watched as the team huddled after the practice, and Tywin saw immediately when the coach tapped his kid to start. He watched with pride as Laine congratulated him and kept a neutral expression on his face. When Laine saw Sandor, his face broke out into a grin. Laine had realized that this coach would never like him, and it didn’t matter if he did. But Sandor’s opinion did matter, and he hadn’t made the first game, so Laine was eager to hear what his Dad's best friend thought.

“So?” he asked, and Sandor grinned.

“You’re gonna be great, kid,” Sandor said, and Laine beamed. That meant everything.

Tywin asked if Laine was ok and he shrugged. “Coach is an idiot. We’ll lose if he starts his kid, but that’s on him. All I can do is be a good teammate,” Laine said, and Tywin gaped at his son. “Dad, I can’t do anything about it. Let’s see how tomorrow night goes. Please.” Tywin nodded and let it drop. They would do this Laine's way; it was the least Tywin could do.

_Game Night_

As Tywin had predicted, Sansa was spitting mad. She was so angry when she found out that Laine had been passed over to start that she was threatening to pull Laine from his school and put him in the rival private school in Lannisport. The school that they were playing tonight. Tywin tried to calm her down, but she had pinned him with a look.

“Ray Tarbeck gets one fucking chance to make this right, and then he’ll see what an angry Lannister can do to him,” she all but growled, and Tywin smirked at her. Gods, she was beautiful when she was angry, and it wasn’t at him. In truth, they fought very little in their marriage.

“Love, let’s see how tonight goes,” he said to her, and she nodded and crossed her arms over her chest, trying to calm her breathing. Everyone was coming tonight; her father, Ella, Jack, Lily, Sandor, Sera, Kevan, Dorna, Brienne and Jaime and their three kids. Sansa didn’t want Laine to feel disappointed that he wasn’t starting at quarterback because the coach was an ass.

They all piled into the stands, and Sansa rubbed her hands. Fall was definitely in the air, and tonight’s game would set the tone for the entire season. They were all decked out in school colours, and Sansa was as nervous as her son.

“Breath, love,” Tywin murmured into her ear and grasped her hand. She gave him a tight smile, but he could see her rage simmering. For his sake, Tywin hoped the Coach had come to his senses, or he would soon learn what a pissed off Sansa Lannister could do. And it wouldn't be pretty.

When the boys came out onto the field, everyone cheered, and then the whole Lannister-Clegane family watched as the team got their asses thoroughly handed to them. Coach Tarbeck refused to play Laine at quarterback, even through his son threw interception after interception, and could barely gain them any yards. Sandor bellowed that the coach was an idiot, and Ned was outraged. Sansa was yelling for the coach to get his head out of his ass. Tywin sat their silently, observing his son.

Tywin met Laine’s eyes and saw his son send him a small grin. He was having fun, despite not playing the position he was best at, and Laine gave his Dad a small thumbs up. And then rolled his eyes at his Mom as she was yelling at the other team. Still, a part of him was delighted in support of his family.

When the kids went into the locker room at halftime, they were down by 21 points. Sansa gave Tywin a look, and he had to physically restrain her from marching in there and destroying the coach. She met the Head Master’s eyes and glared, and the man looked like he feared for his job. Which maybe he should if this continued. Lannisport Prep had always had the best football teams in the Westerlands, and Coach Tarbeck was doing his level best to destroy that in a single night.

When the kids came back out, Tywin could see immediately things had changed. Laine was now starting at quarterback, and it made all the difference in the world. Sandor, Ned and Sansa still screamed their heads off, but it was because Laine was incredible, and made completion after completion. He was the absolute star, and they squeaked out a win, 35-33 in the end. It was incredible.

After the game, their family swarmed Laine, and he had a huge grin on his face.

Tywin took a moment to approach the Coach. He held out his hand and shook the man’s hand and then squeezed it hard and drew the man in close. “If you ever treat my son that poorly again, I will destroy you. Permanently. There won’t be a place in all of Westeros where you can coach, and I’ll make sure the Tarbeck name is a mere footnote in history.” The Coach blanched and paled.

When Tywin stepped back, he turned and saw Laine standing there. He had heard what his Dad had said to the Coach. He cocked his head and then nodded. He knew what type of man his Dad was, and he’d let him deal with this on his own for the most part, and that was an important thing to Laine. And he couldn't blame his Dad for scaring the Coach a little bit. The guy was kind of an idiot.

He handed his Dad the game football that they had given to him.

“Thanks, Dad, for trusting me,” he said and grinned. Tywin ruffled his sweaty hair and pulled him in for a hug, holding the football in his other hand.

“I’m so proud of you, son,” Tywin said, his voice deep and raspy with emotion and he felt Laine’s arms wrap around him.

“I love you,” Laine said.

“I love you too.” He had never been prouder of his son than he had at that moment. He looked up and met Sansa’s eyes, and she nodded, and he could see the tears in her eyes. Their son was a lion, and he had been a true Lannister this week. Tywin watched his son turned back to find his teammates, and Sansa came to his side.

“Tywin,” she breathed, and he gave her a look. “He’s so amazing,” she said, and he grunted his agreement. He was once again struck by how incredible this second chance was that he’d been given by Sansa.

“Love you,” he told her softly, and she leaned up and kissed him.

Laine looked back at that moment and felt the warmth spread over him. His parents were the best, and he knew that they would always have his back. He gave them a small grin and then was swallowed up by his friends, happy and proud that he was a Lannister.


End file.
